Amuto: A Broken Love Story
by wokawaii
Summary: One day Amu runs into a mysterious boy. She finds out his name is Ikuto.What she doesn't know if that Ikuto is working for a company called Easter. He has to steal her Guardian eggs in search for the embryo. But what if Ikuto falls in love with Amu first


**Hey guys! I want to thank y'all for reading this. Lol y'all.**

**Heh, anyway, I really hope you leave a reiview, I want to know your suggestions and what chu liked about the story...:) or disliked. Whatever you feel like telling me.**

* * *

Amu Hinimori jumped down the steps from her home, taking two at a time. She had on her uniform for Seyio Elementary School. This was her third day so far, and she was enjoying it. Everything except that the kids thought she had a 'cool and spicy' character. That wasn't true.

She was actually just an average girl. They thought she had a famous photographer as a father, and a mother who wrote in a popular magazine. Somebody even made a rumor that she had a French boyfriend who was a year older than she. In fact, though, her father was a wildlife photographer, and her mother wrote in a housewife magazine. She did not have a boyfriend (that part was **totally** made up).

Sometimes Amu wished she could just be herself. But that wasn't an option. Everybody depicted her as somebody she wasn't by the way she acted. They thought she was so cool and tough. Actually, Amu just wanted to wear pink and be happy. She wouldn't consider herself girly, not 'preppy' as some people would describe it. All she wanted to be is her own persona.

Amu quietly walked to school, down a hill that lead to a street. She was thinking deeply, her eyebrows scrunching. Suddenly a face popped out from a tree! Somebody was hanging upside down! Amu jumped back, screaming. The boy hopped down coolly, his hands in his pockets.

This boy had dark blue hair that hung loosely down to just below his chin. He had a totally black uniform on. His eyes were his most startling feature though. They were a mixture of navy blue and a violet that lightened them up. His eyes had an assortment of emotions, too, just like the colors. Amused, happy, maybe even a little sadness that was hidden from a long time ago.

"D-don't scare me like that!" She yelled. It wasn't her character at all! She thought. "Who are you?"

The boy smirked. He chuckled, "I couldn't help myself,"

Amu blinked. Who did he think he is? She felt her face grow pink. "I…"

"You're blushing,"

"Am not!" She barked.

"Right…" He rolled his eyes, but still amused.

pI've seen him around before… he's a high school student. What's he doing around here though? High school already started…/p

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Ikuto's hands were still in his pockets. He looked so natural talking to Amu.

"H-Hinimori Amu…" She stuttered.

"A-Amu…?" This was the first time Amu saw him with an expression other than amusement. Ikuto looked shocked, if that's the right word to describe it.

Amu blinked, cocking her head at why he would be surprised at this. Unexpectedly she heard a voice call her name. Ikuto left as quickly as he appeared. Gone.

"Who was that boy you were talking to? He's cute…" A girl from Amu's class swooned. Her name Amu did not know. Amu guessed she only came over to her because of Ikuto. Amu put on a cool face.

"Just some high school kid I ran into…. nothing." She shrugged.

"I bet he's your _boyfriend_!" She winked, "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." Her finger went up to her mouth and she had a huge beam on her face. Amu rolled her eyes, _more rumors_.

"I-I don't even know him! This is my first meeting with him," she scowled. "You're in my way."

It was true. The girl was blocking Amu's path. Amu pushed past the girl and continued walking to school. Today was going to be a long day, she could already tell…

"Her name is Amu Hinimori…she could have the embryo. Yoru sensed she had guardian **_eggs_** that were ready to hatch soon."

"Yes… that's the girl we were searching for. Make sure you keep your eye on her. When her eggs appear, try to capture them before they hatch. We wouldn't want her to learn how to character transform. That would just cause trouble. Then report to me when you have the eggs."

He nodded, then left as silently as he came…

After school, Amu was on her way home. She was about to pass by the tree she had met Ikuto at. _He was as smooth as a cat…I wonder where he came from…Ikuto…_ She was lost in her thoughts of before, that she didn't even realize what was happening.

Amu tripped over a branch that had fallen and was tumbling down the hill. She screeched and landed to stop at the bottom (when she without warning hit a mail box). Her legs were scratched and her hair was a mess, but she was in one piece. _This is so not my character…_ She gritted her teeth and stood up. Second graders were giggling from across the street.

Amu felt like she was going to cry. _That's not my character, though…_ She thought. Sighing, she continued her long trek home. Amu felt down in the dumps the whole way home. She found that her ankle was hurting even more with each step she took. Winced when she reached the halfway mark between her home and school. Amu still had a ways to go, and it hurt to even put weight on it.

_How am I going to make it the whole way home with a twisted ankle… _She huffed out a breath and decided to rest by sitting in the shade of a blooming Sakura tree. Amu felt her ankle swelling. If she didn't get ice on it soon, it might get hurt even worse._ Maybe I could call a cab… _She contemplated._ I don't have more than a few dollars, though…_

"Amu, is it?" A velvet voice said from above her. It was that Ikuto-kun character! She looked up to see him nestled on a tree branch, stretched lazily about. Amu nodded.

"Ikuto-kun?" She asked, puzzled. "Why do I always find you in a tree?" She giggled.

Ikuto gracefully bounded down from the branch. _How could he be so agile…like a cat…_ She watched him as he sat on the bench next to her. "What's wrong? Do you want me to carry you?" He snorted, sticking out his tongue.

"Huh? Stop teasing me!" She pouted, her face growing the brightest red. "I sprained my ankle,"

"How could you possibly do that?" His voice was so soft, yet deep and strong.

"I…fell down a hill," She admitted. _Why can I be my own character when I'm around you…_

"Let me take a look at it,"

"No! You might just make it worse!" She jumped as he touched her ankle.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" He asked, almost…worried.

"Mm…" She concurred. She felt her face grow gradually less scarlet, until it was back to its normal state. Ikuto stared blankly at her for a few moments, until his face became something of pleasure.

"What are you so happy about?" She folded her arms and scowled into his lilac-aqua eyes. Amu suddenly realized what it was. There was a butterfly on her head. Right on her forehead, it was just sitting there!

"H-huh?"

"You startled it." He said simply.

"Oh," Amu watched as it elegantly flew into the tree above. "Where do you think it's going?" She blinked.

"Probably with its family…"  
"Do you think butterflies phave/p a family?"

"Everything has a family. Maybe they're lost…but they're there. Always."

_It's natural to be around him..._

"Amu," he pointed up. Sure enough, the butterfly was flying high in the sky. Two other butterflies were with it. They had the same design as the first one. All had a golden yellow-brownish feel to it, with two black dots on either wing that made it look like eyes staring into your soul.

Amu grinned. "_So he does have a family…_"

* * *

**Hmmm....I wonder what will happen next..**

**see you in the next chapter!~**

**and remember,**

**write a review.**

**peassssseeee :) and thank chuuu ^-^**


End file.
